Falling under lies
by SeekingSolaceProject
Summary: [Warning: some shonenai] When you want something done, you do it yourself...don't wait for someone to do it for you. Unexpected things will happen if you're just always waiting for someone else to take action. [lots of couples...too much to name]


**Falling under lies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king! Yet another new story... I need to start updating my other fics though...Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and the coupling is a little different from my original couples...kind of.  
**

Chapter one: Truth be told

The sun was setting, that means that the day would soon end and his time would be up. The sky was painted with all shades of red and orange as his mind raced for a solution to his problems…no luck. He placed his hands into his folded arms, which were gently set upon his knees which were bent to his chest, and closed his deep, dark eyes, letting his mind wonder.

How exactly do you break up with someone that still loves you while still having a special bond? Well, he kept thinking that maybe he should just wait till his boyfriend broke up with him. The true problem was…he liked one of their other friends and she liked him back.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" he mumbled to himself as a soft sigh escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, sniffing the cool breeze through his nose, his eyes opened again as the wind played with his brown hair.

"You seem to be thinking so much," the female voice said with a faint smile. There was no reply from the male. "Come on, tomorrow's his birthday, cheer up a little," the voice came again.

"It's not that I'm not happy…it's just hard to be happy…" the other replied, letting out a sigh as his eyes never left the setting sun until it hid itself behind the landscape.

"Then tell him the truth, tell him that you don't love him anymore…you love someone else and you want to break up," she slowly walked up behind the male as she embraced him gently from behind, pushing her chest against his back. "Isn't that right, Hao?" she whispered into his ear.

The said male quickly turned around, capturing her lips as he slid his tongue into it, they slowly parted a few seconds later. "You just can't have enough of me, can you?" He questioned in a seductive tone as he crawled on top of her.

"You're just so adorable when you're like this," she smiled blissfully as she quickly searched for an entrance into his shirt. Her soft finger tips touching his bare chest gently, "…have me again and again"

It wasn't the first time they've done this, the first was actually three years ago. After that, it just became so addicting that they had to do this at least once a week. It was an act that they both enjoyed, but knew was sinful. All of this was done behind his lover's back.  
"Morning Hao, I decided to drop by before work just to see how you were doing!" A cheery voice said as the front door opened to the knockings. His smile was big as he finally saw his boyfriend after the lonesome night.

"I'm good, glad to see you so happy in the morning. Have fun at work," Hao simply said before closing the door in front of his suppose-to-be lover. His mind was a little out of it, he wasn't thinking right and he was pretty sure that was the most stupid thing he's ever done…maybe not.

"But…I still have an hour…" he mumbled to himself but no one heard. He slowly started walking down the front stairs. "I thought maybe we could have breakfast together," his black eyes gazed down to the pavement.

"Maybe he's planning something for your birthday, like a surprise," a female voice said, suggesting the idea although knowing that it was just false hope.

"You think so…Macchi?" His face instantly brightened. "Why did you have to ruin the surprise?!" he whined in a childish tone, his bottom lip puckering out.

"You seemed really depressed and I hate seeing you like that," she simply said with a smile. They walked together for awhile in pure silence before one spoke up. "You have good taste in men, Horo"

"Huh?" The other replied, turning his head to the female with a confusing look.

"I'm talking about Hao, idiot," she gave him a quick glance before putting her arms behind her head.

"Oh…yea," his gaze went to the pavement as a slight blush crawled up his face. "He's sweet, honest, trustworthy, pure and innocent. Everything about him is just so…perfect…" his hand gently clutched onto the left side of his chest, as if trying to tame his own wild heart.

"Yea, not bad with the looks and the body either," she said with a giggle. Horo quickly gave her a confusing look as he stopped in his tracks to say something that was never said. "Sorry, spoke too much, I have to go," she smiled brightly before running up ahead and turning the corner, leaving the confused male.

"Sounds really suspicious…" he said softly as he left the thought hanging. "Oh yes, work!" His voice always had an excited sound to it, whether he was actually happy or not.

"Morning Horo," the blond female at the front desk said in a monotone voice. "The model's here for his shoots, you better get ready before he gets mad and leaves, getting you fired as well"

"Why do you always schedule them so early Mari, you know I don't start work that early!" his voice was in a panic as he quickly grabbed his camera equipments.

Truth was she hated him because her sister, Macchi, really liked Horo's boyfriend, Hao. The male just seemed so greedy with everything that he had, there's times when he just has to let go.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir," he bowed down quickly as he got his camera equipments ready. "I'll be ready in just a moment, I'm really sorry"  
"It's alright, I was going to yell at you, but you're kind of cute," the model smiled innocently. "Are you free later tonight, boy?" He walked closer to the camera boy.

"Sorry, I'm taken and I'm defiantly not interested in popular people like you," he smiled innocently back as he set the camera on top on the stand he just finished setting up.

"What a shame, I can make you happy, boy. I've got a lot of money and if you're not satisfied with me, I wouldn't mind you cheating on me either," he slumped onto the couch with a defeated sigh.

By dusk, Horo finally returned home and quickly got ready to go to Hao's house for his surprise party. A smile formed itself onto his face before he let his hand slip into his pocket to feel that the small present was still there.

"Coming, coming," a voice said softly from behind the metal like door as the knocking ended. The door opened as the two males starred at each other, for what seemed like restless hours. "What are you doing here, Horo?" the male behind the door questioned, forgetting that today was his birthday.

"I wanted to see you of course," Horo said in a cheery voice as he pretended not to be hurt by the question, maybe his boyfriend just wasn't done decorating the house or something like that. "Can I come in?" he questioned, peeking into the house with a small smile and a spark of hope.

"Sure, hold up one second," Hao smiled softly before closing the door to clean up a little and forcing the female to hide somewhere for the time being. "Okay," he opened the door again, "now you can come in"

"I just realized I don't come to your house much. It's beautiful," Horo said adoring the place that was bathed in pure white. "You really are cute, Hao," he smiled blissfully, turning his eyes back to his boyfriend.

"Yea, it's not usually this clean," Hao replied with a smile as well. In all honesty, Horo was waiting for his party, but it never came…considering two hours passed. The female was also getting impatience in the closet as well.

"You do realize that today's my birthday, right?" Horo questioned with a hurt expression. They've been dating for five years now and only twice had he remembered.

"Yea, I remembered," Hao said with a nervous smile, he lied. "Hold up, I'll go get your pres"

"No, I don't want anything…" the blue haired male said in a semi-loud voice. The other stopped in his tracks, hoping that this would be their break-up.  
"…at least…more than…" he kneeled down on one knee as he pulled the small box from inside his pocket. "Will you…be my fiancée…Hao?" His dark eyes filled with innocents, his pure heart filled with joy, his hopes up as high as they could reach. He was waiting so long just for this perfect moment.

"H-Horo…" his eyes widened from the shock. The pass three years he's been thinking of a way to end this relationship and now he's faced with this heart-breaking question. He questioned himself so many times, in these few seconds, why he didn't end it when he knew he didn't love him anymore…why did he wait until it went this far?

"I love you Hao, I swear I'll treat you better, I'll give you more attention and spend more time with you, I'm willing to do anything, just ask me to…please…" he begged.

"It's not that…" how exactly was he going to break it to Horo. "It's just that I…don't…" his voice faded, wondering if he should sugar-coat it or not. "I want to break up…with you…with our relationship"

The other's mind raced for an answer to this sudden break up. Why now, why on his birthday, why…why was the only thing coming to his mind…why? "Why?" All the emotions had drained out of him…not a single tear fell from his pain-filled eyes. "Why?" he questioned again, more towards himself this time.

"I don't know," Hao instantly replied, suddenly feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. "My feelings just went away…" he mumbled softly, not wanting to see the Ainu in more pain. "It wouldn't have…been fair…to you"

"But why, why did it go away?!" Horo shouted, more in anger now. "Did someone else take you from me?! Was I not good enough?!" He punched the wall, not wanting to vent out the anger on the only one that he would ever love.

"You would never kiss me, not even a single hug! You never spent time with me, you were always working! I was always left alone…and someone else comforted me, they were there for me, it wasn't you! So I gave my heart to her!" Hao shouted back, standing from his seat. "She was there, she would kiss me, comfort me, and even please me in ways that you couldn't have!"

"You gave away your heart to a woman?!" He turned around to face his lover. "We promised each other five years ago! You promised me…" his voice lowered, "that I would be the only one you'll love"

"I'm sorry Horo…but promises can be broken…" his dark eyes looked down to the ground in disappointment. His own heart, somewhat, felt shattered, but he kept telling himself that he loved Macchi now…and not Horo.

"Don't say sorry to me when you know what you've done wrong and you won't do anything about it." His pale hands reached up to his neck and ripped off the golden chain. "I don't want anymore memories of you, Hao." He threw it onto the floor and walked out of the house. _I don't want anymore memories, but the ones I have will always stay with me forever_. Just a single tear rolled down his cheek as he walked around aimlessly until the midnight skies reveled itself.

**Haha, I hope you liked it so far. I know that I'm starting to write a lot of new fics and not even finishing the old ones, but oh well, what can I say right? Haha, anyways, review please!**


End file.
